1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a zoom lens assembly and/or a mobile terminal that includes a zoom lens assembly. Embodiments may enlarge/reduce an image without shifting a position (or positions) of a lens set, decreasing a volume of a camera, and/or making better use of space.
2. Background
A mobile terminal is a device that may perform various functions. Examples of such functions may include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and/or displaying images and video on a display. Terminals may include additional functionality that supports game playing, while other terminals may also be configured as multimedia players. Mobile terminals may receive broadcast and multicast signals that permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Terminals may be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or a non-presence of mobility. The mobile terminals may be further classified as handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
Ongoing efforts may support and increase functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts may include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in structural components that form the mobile terminal.